What Dreams May Come
by winter156
Summary: Myka is a very frustrated woman
1. Chapter 1

What Dreams May Come  
>Warehouse 13<br>Pairing: Myka/Helena  
>Rating: R<br>Spoilers: None  
>Disclaimer: Not my characters<br>Summary: Myka is a very frustrated woman  
>AN: This is completely an exercise on my part. Kind of a PWP, that could possibly have a plot if I have time to pursue it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Her legs and lungs burned from exertion. Skidding around a corner she entered an ally at breakneck speed. Breathing raggedly she barely noticed the darkness that seemed to press down on, and around, her. Something was chasing her. She dared not turn around to see whatever it was. All she knew was that it was steadily gaining on her. Fear gnawed at her insides.

She could feel the thing snapping at her heels, and she instinctively knew that it was preparing to lunge at her and take her down. Her mind screamed at her to push just a little bit more and escape, but her body was too tired from the long chase to obey the command. Time seemed to slow down as she turned her head to see the beast lunge at her. The only thing visible in the oppressing darkness was the beast's blazing red eyes, the rest of the fierce visage was covered and hidden by darkness. Closing her eyes to not bear witness to her own demise, Myka waited for the inevitable.

At the last moment, she felt arms wrap around her and whisk her to safety. Looking down into the ally below, she saw the beast grasp at empty air before it disappeared into the darkness. Her heart beating wildly, adrenaline still pumping furiously through her system, Myka noticed the body pressed tightly behind her (the curves of a woman, her mind readily supplied) and the arms still wrapped protectively around her.

Her sensitized body registered the warm breath of her savior along the back of her neck. Goosebumps rose along her skin as the other woman leaned in to whisper in Myka's ear, "You are safe with me, darling." Myka shivered involuntarily at the husky timber of the voice and the lips touching the sensitive shell of her ear. A small gasp escaped her lips at the feel of a subtle yet distinct whisper of a kiss at the juncture behind her ear.

Myka's heart was racing again but due to an entirely different thrill. Adrenaline that had yet to leave her system spiked to a higher output leaving her revving on high, completely aware of everything going on around her, and her entire body sensitized to all sensory input. She felt the tiny, wet kisses trailing down the back of her neck. She felt the hands, palms flat against her abdomen, that possessively pulled her tighter to the figure behind her before they began to roam in different directions, one dragged upward while the other ran decidedly downward.

Not entirely sure how things had escalated so quickly, Myka grasped the hands roaming her body. She did not remove the hands, she just stopped them were they were. One pressed firmly on the inseam of her jeans (inches from the juncture of the meeting of her things), and the other pressed firmly on her breast. "Do you wish me to stop, Myka?"drawled the honeyed voice in her ear sending another rush of excitement through her.

Myka bit her lip. She was torn between trying to figure out what was going on and the sudden and very visceral need coursing through her. All she knew for sure was that she did not want to stop. Her mind blanked for a moment as warm hands touched bare skin. Sensation obliterated her thought processes. The hands roaming her body had somehow escaped her grasp, unbuttoned her shirt, and moved her bra aside. Myka could not help the low moan that escaped at the feel of warm hands palming and caressing her breasts. She licked suddenly dry lips, released a shaky breath and anchored her hands on the other woman's slender hips. Another throaty moan escaped as dexterous fingers rolled nipples to almost painfully excited peaks. Her back arched unconsciously into the touch, as her finger dug into the thighs behind her.

Needing more, Myka released her grip on the other woman's thighs, using one hand to tangle in dark tresses and bring Helena's lips to hers in a desperate, hungry kiss and the other hand to drag one of Helena's hands to where Myka needed her most. Keeping her lips fused to Helena's mouth, Myka managed to help the other women unbutton the fly of her jeans. Not bothering to push the jeans down, Myka tried pushing Helena's hand into the space that the open fly provided only to be met with resistance.

Panting with need and the energy she was expending to keep her knees from buckling, Myka pulled back slightly from the kiss (but still kept a firm hold on Helena's head and the hand down her pants). Looking into amused brown depths Myka frowned. "A tad bit impatient, darling," Helena teased moving her hand to cup Myka's center, her fingers sliding over wet flesh.

Myka gasped, her eyes slamming shut automatically at the sensation, but she still needed more. "Helena, please," she panted. A request which the older woman immediately complied, sliding a finger into wet, velvety heat. Myka rode Helena's hand, lights exploding behind her eyes every time the heel of Helena's hand connected with the bundle of nerves at the apex of her center.

Needing to feel Helena's lips, Myka pulled the older woman's head back down to hers. Tongues caressed as Helena took the younger woman higher and higher. Myka was so close, but an incessant beeping was distracting her and pulling her down. She tried to block it out and focus on the woman who she had desired for so long, the woman who was finally going to give her release. But the noise kept getting louder and louder, to the point of ruining the much anticipated and sought after moment.

Myka slammed her hand into the alarm clock, almost breaking it in her frustration. She rolled over and hugged a pillow to herself, wanting to cry, still very much pulsing with aching need. "Just another dream," she expelled on a resigned breath. Her body was lit and on fire. She wanted so bad to reach down and finish what had began in the dream. But, experience told her that would far from satisfy the ache.

"I wonder if anyone's ever died of sexual frustration," she groused in dissatisfaction as she rolled out of bed and headed to take a very cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

What Dreams May Come 2/2  
>Warehouse 13<br>Pairing: Myka/Helena  
>Rating: R<br>Spoilers: None  
>Disclaimer: Not my characters<br>Summary: Myka is still a very frustrated woman  
>AN: So I pursued this instead of finishing the next chapter of my ongoing story. Still kind of PWP, but this is definitely the end of the road with this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myka groaned inwardly. She wanted this post-mission meeting Artie had called to be done with. She was anxious to get out of the room. Her mind supplied various excuses as to her uneasiness with the routine meeting. But if she was honest with herself she knew that it was Helena's proximity that was driving her crazy. With Helena leaning over her left shoulder, invading her personal space, all she could think of was the dream she had woken up to that morning.

The older woman's nearness was resurrecting the vivid images she had tried to suppress all day. Myka bit her lip to keep from making noise as she was bombarded with the remembered feel of Helena pressed behind her, the inventor's hands possessively wrapped around her, gentle but determined fingers stroking her to a much anticipated release. Unconsciously tightening her grip on the folder she was holding Myka tried to focus while she idly thought that the cold shower she had taken that morning had done absolutely nothing but make for an uncomfortable twenty minutes.

Shifting uncomfortably at the not entirely unpleasant tightening of her lower abdomen, Myka instinctively tried to pull away from the very real Helena who was comfortably invading her personal space. The older woman pressed closer to the shifting woman in the pretense of reading over her shoulder. For the life of her, Myka could not think of why Artie could not have printed enough copies for everyone. She was much too wired from the previous night's dream to have Helena anywhere close to her. She tried shifting once more, only to have Helena press closer and make a tutting sound as if to quietly scold her for squirming so much.

Sighing in defeat, Myka let Helena do what she wanted. Her body hummed in happiness at her mind's acquiescence to the inevitable. A flush started creeping up her neck the closer she felt the other woman lean into her. She could feel Helena's body heat seep through her clothes, and her quiet breathing was driving her to distraction. Her concentration was most decidedly not on the report. Every ounce of concentration was concerted in figuring out Helena's unique scent, breathing rhythm, and the exact placement of her body relative to Myka's. When Helena leant forward to point out a particular point of interest in the report and inadvertently fully pressed her chest into the younger woman's back, the pencil Myka had been using to take notes snapped in half.

Artie looked up at the sound, but quickly turned back down to his own copy of the report. He did not want to get involved in whatever was going on. Pete looked curiously at Myka, his brow furrowed for a moment, before his eyebrows started hiking up his forehead in small increments as understanding dawned on him. He finally deciphered what his vibes had been telling him for the last couples of days (weeks, maybe). Myka shot him a withering look as a smug expression took hold of his face. Her eyes darted to Leena, who simply sat impassively, not looking at anything in particular, though a smile was tugging at the edges of her mouth. Looking at Claudia, she almost blushed at the knowing smirk painting the girl's lips before said girl looked back down at her copy of the now very mundane report.

Swallowing thickly, she turned her head slightly to see Helena hiding a smirk behind a curtain of dark tresses. A thought went through her mind that she was being teased by the woman. Hope fluttered in her chest at the prospect that her attraction was reciprocated. That thought withered and died a horrible death as Helena finally faced her completely with a blank face that showed only worry, "Are you alright, Myka?" The inventor breathed practically on her lips. She reached up and placed a hand on Myka's right shoulder, rubbing so gently it felt like a caress. "You seem a bit tense."

Myka felt her control slipping. She was receiving too many mixed signals. All she wanted to do was grab the woman and take her right there on the dining room table, consequences be damned. Looking around at the faces staring at her with varying expression, Myka searched her quickly drying reserves of patience. She had to get out of there before she did something she would regret. Mustering the last remnants of her self control, she stood abruptly, only to tangle with the woman directly behind her.

Unable to prevent the fall, Myka twisted in the air to take the brunt of the impact. Air rushed out of her lungs as her back smacked the ground. Momentarily dazed, she hugged the body above hers closer. Helena moved to rise, pushing her thigh into Myka's center as she tried to untangle their legs and move off the younger woman. Stopping at the low groan Myka emitted, Helena noted the hands clenching her back, the quickened breathing, the furiously pulsing heartbeat, the dilated pupils, and the absolute stillness with which Myka was holding herself. Before she could process that maybe she had pushed the younger woman far enough with her teasing, Helena found herself upright watching Myka exit the room with as much alacrity as dignity would allow with nothing more than a muttered apology to herself, and an excuse to the group.

Slumping back against the closed door of her bedroom, Myka released a shaky sigh. Thoughts jumbled from the fall and the resulting contact with the inventor had Myka off kilter. She needed to get a hold of herself; this infatuation was beginning to have visible affects on her. Some part of her mind placed the blame on Helena. The older woman had been invading Myka's personal space and finding reasons to touch her continuously over the last couple of weeks. And every time Myka tried mentioning anything on the topic, Helena would evade and redirect the conversation.

Whatever game Helena was playing, it was making her exist in a constant state of arousal. The dreams were bad. But, Myka was quickly learning, living through the slow torture of Helena's soft touches, subtle innuendos, and blatant flirtations was far worse. She could not decide if it was cruel and unusual, or the most delicious type of torture. She was beginning to think that she would spontaneously combust at any given moment. "I need to get laid," she expelled softly as she thudded her head on the closed door in an attempt to jump start her muddled brain.

Startling at the knock behind her, Myka opened the door without considering who it might be. Seeing Helena standing with her arm poised to knock again looking worried and contrite while simultaneously looking stunningly beautiful, Myka momentarily forgot how to breathe. That is, until Helena walked in and softly closed and locked the door behind her, the whole while staying firmly fixed in Myka's personal space.

The last vestiges of control holding her back snapped. Myka pushed Helena into the closed door and pressed fully onto the inventor pinning her in place. Her cheek pressed to Helena's, Myka breathed in the other woman in. Bringing her lips to Helena's ear, she husked, "I want you." Myka distinctly felt the tremor that ran through the older woman. She pulled back just enough to look Helena in the face; she wanted to so bad to just take and devour the woman before her, but she would never take something Helena was not willing to give.

Seeing the wide eyed expression of surprise on Helena's face made Myka cringe inwardly; she may have just made a huge mistake. Pulling back to unpin Helena, Myka found herself quickly turned and slammed against the door she had just unpinned Helena from. The inventor gave her no time to process their switch in position as she molded her body to the younger woman's and closed the scant gap between them.

Myka's mind emptied as Helena's mouth descended onto hers. For all the show of force, the kiss was gentle and soft and everything Myka thought Helena's kisses would be like, and so much more. It was undemanding but at the same time required all her energy. Myka was not sure who opened their mouth first, but the caress of Helena's tongue over her own set her blood on fire. She felt all her neurons come alive; flaring a very pleasurable signal to all extremities.

Keeping her lips fused to Helena's, Myka wrapped her arms around the slight woman's waist and bodily lifted her and moved them the few feet to her bed. Myka stopped before they tumbled onto the bed. Releasing Helena's lips as oxygen became an issue but keeping a tight hold on the woman, Myka kept repeating in her head that she was not dreaming. Breathing raggedly she liberally peppered Helena's face with kisses, her hands working to divest the woman of clothes. Having unbuttoned Helena's top and working on the buttons of her jeans, Myka began laying open mouthed kisses on the inventor's neck and upper chest.

Taking the moans Helena kept emitting as encouragement, Myka reached up with one hand and unclasped Helena's bra. Pausing to take in the sight before her, Myka licked her lips. Helena wanton. Shirt and bra trapped halfway down her arms, jeans unbuttoned, flushed, eyes half lidded, mouth parted, panting, and wanting. "Myka," the name fell like velvet from Helena's lips. The way Helena husked her name, with so much desire and need, sent a spike of arousal straight to Myka's center. Quickly returning to the task of getting Helena naked, Myka slipped the trapped shirt and bra off before dropping to her knees to help Helena out of her boots. Sliding her hands up shapely calves and thighs, Myka stopped at the waist of Helena's jeans.

On her knees in front of a nearly nude H.G. Wells, Myka suddenly felt a little bit out of her depth. She wanted this so bad, she had dreamt about being in this position more times than she could count, she felt her body light up every time she even thought of the woman in front of her, but there would be no going back from this moment. Nothing but their own desire could be blamed for what was about to happen. There was no escaping the consequences come morning. Hands trembling slightly (still poised to reveal Helena in all her naked splendor), Myka's breath hitched in trepidation. Feeling warm hands cover her own Myka slowly shifted her gaze up to Helena, she felt her heart skip a beat at the intense look the inventor was giving her.

Her courage bolstered at the silent encouragement, Myka peeled the jeans and underwear off Helena's legs. She took a moment to devour Helena's gloriously naked body with her eyes before slowly pressing a kiss to Helena's stomach. Helena shuddered at the touch. Myka dragged her lips up kissing a line up the middle of Helena's chest. Hands roaming naked thighs and back moved to caress heaving breasts. Fingers rolled already tight nipples, before Myka moved her mouth lave Helena's breasts with her tongue.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes," Helena whispered in a desire roughened voice. Hands tangled in Myka's curly mane and pulled Myka's mouth up to hers, kissing her hard as her hands worked to quickly strip Myka's clothes off her body. Twin sighs of pleasure filled the room at the first meeting of skin on skin contact. Helena walked them the final steps to the bed, both bodies tumbling onto a soft mattress, limbs tangling.

Myka arched her back as Helena's mouth descended on her right breast and her hand tugged at her left, hips grinding maddeningly into her center without actually applying enough pressure to relieve the ache that had been pulsing steadily to unbearable need. Tugging Helena back up, Myka held the inventor's face between her palms, "We can do soft and tender next time," she expelled on a groan as Helena pressed her hips down harder. "Right now, hard and fast will do," she growled as she crashed her mouth to Helena's.

Acquiescing to the need in Myka's voice, Helena slipped a hand between their pressed bodies to slide through slick folds. Groaning at the amount of wetness coating her fingers, Helena wasted no time in given Myka exactly what she asked for. Slipping two fingers into soft, velvety heat, Helena paused to savor the moment, moving only when Myka's hips bucked (taking her in deeper). She slid her fingers out slowly before slamming them back in, putting her hips behind the motion.

Helena's name a mantra falling from Myka's lips, the younger woman's moans filled the air as Helena took her hard and fast. Myka knew she was close, but she needed to have Helena fall with her the first time. Unclenching one of her hands from the mattress, she slid it between their now sweaty bodies, quickly pushing through wet folds and into Helena. Feeling the clenching muscles around her fingers, Myka knew that Helena was close, too. Both women increased their pace pushing to get to the edge. Their mouths found each other as their worlds began to go supernova. A final thrust pushed them over the edge, and both women moaned into the other's mouth. They held still for a breathless moment as they slowly came down back to reality.

The women groaned as they each gently pulled out of each other. Myka's heart clenched painfully for a moment as she felt Helena pull away, thinking the woman was getting up and leaving. That fear was soothed almost immediately when she felt Helena shift back into her and wrap her arms around her waist, settling her head onto the younger woman's shoulder. "That turned out better than I imagined," Helena slurred in a sleepy voice.

Myka hummed her agreement, turning slightly and wrapping her arms around the inventor. Her body finally satiated, she felt good. Her heart kept beating a rhythm she was not used to, though. It pumped happiness through her veins. A happiness not directly related to the release of sexual frustration, but more to the woman who was asleep in her arms.

"Well, Hell," she whispered into Helena's hair, her eyes drooping and her heart filling with warmth as the sleeping beauty wrapped in her arms snuggled deeper into her. Her last thought before sleep overtook her did not bother her as much as she thought it should have.

_I've gone and fallen in love_.


End file.
